Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 22
Nico 'A'fter changing and eating some breakfast, alone, I decided to check out the scenery outside. I slipped back on my aviators jacket, since I had a feeling the wind would be whip right through me. As I put it on, I looked and saw at the top of my backpack was a mythomagic figure. I leaned down and picked it up. Almost instantly, bad memories rushed back to me, all surrounding this Hades figurine. I turned it around in my hand, I thought I stuffed you in the bottom of this backpack. "You did." I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, the tone in her voice was enough. I straightened myself up and slowly turned around. Ebony stood there, wearing a black jacket and boots. "What happened to it then?" "I sort of looked in your bag, sorry. Curiosity isn't good for me, I guess," she smiled. I stuffed it back in my backpack, deep. "Why did you go rummaging through my stuff?" "I don't know." "And how did you know what I was thinking?" "I don't know." I walked up to her and looked at her straight in the face, then I thought, You're a big, old, witch. ''Ebony slapped me across the face. "Ow!" I said as I turned and rubbed my cheek. I looked at her, "What was that for?" "You called me a witch! Old too!" "Not out loud! How are you doing that? That's the second time I've tested this and every time you know what I'm thinking." Ebony looked down at her feet, messing with her bracelet, "All I did was look at you, or anyone for that manner, and all of a sudden I can hear what you're thinking. It's really creepy, too." "When did you figure out how to do it." "I think I've always been able to do it to some degree, but once I got to Camp, I was able to read it a lot more and a lot better." "Ebony, that's an amazing power!" "Seriously? 'Cause I feel like a creeper every time it happens." "You can't control it. Maybe that's how you caught Piper's charmspeaking yesterday." "Charmspeaking? What is that, an incantation?" "No. Some Aphrodite kids are born with the ability to mess with people's emotions just by saying a feel words with a lot of feeling in them. Piper's a very powerful one, so it surprised me that you caught her trying to sway you." "So, Piper was trying to mess with my emotions?" "Not on purpose, probably. Piper can't control it very well yet, like you going in and out of people's heads." "Fine, but if I catch her doing it again, it won't be pleasant." Ebony's comment made me smiled inside. Truth was, Ebony doesn't really look like much, what with her hourglass figure. Though I knew not to underestimate her, like many do to me. I hadn't even seen her in combat yet. All of a sudden, a crazy thought entered my mind, "Do you want to go to the training room?" "Training room?" "Yeah. It's where you can practice your powers and skills, you want to go?" One of her eyebrows raised, "Sure?" "Follow me." We then left my room. **** The training room was something Clarisse put in. She told us we needed a place to work on our skills, which was true. I hadn't fought anything in days, which isn't good for me. Practicing would be good, and it also would be good to see Ebony's skills. The area was like a small arena, full of dummies from the camp and some training devices. Most of us had weapons on hand, so we didn't have any in the training room. There was some bows and arrows for long range, but none of us were archers. I turned to face Ebony. She looked a bit freaked, which surprised me. "You okay, Ebony?" "Fine. What's first?" ''Fight each other. Great practice. ''"How about a duel, you and me. It'll be good," I reached into my sheath and pulled out my sword. "Nico-" "Come on, Ebony. That way I know what you can do when a battle comes." Ebony slowly took off her bracelet and shook it. Soon enough, she had a sword in her hands. "Good. Now, let's go," I came at her, but she quickly deflected my hit. I swung again, and she deflected me again. "You're good, Ebony." "Thanks, Nico." "Let's step it up then, huh?" I got my sword ready to hit her. "Nico-" I swung, harder than I had yet. ''____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page